


Until the End...

by bohochan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, fire and light, world end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohochan/pseuds/bohochan
Summary: Their star illuminated the darkness surrounding them, reassuring them, letting them know they did well, to rest peacefully, and let those fears crumble to dust because they had already fulfilled each other’s wishes.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	Until the End...

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading, note that the fic is 1.6K words so it will end VERY quickly.

“Your coffee is here.”

Chanyeol turned his head when he heard Baekhyun’s voice and watched him close the roof door carefully with one hand since he was holding a glass of coffee with his other hand. The corner of his mouth quirked up at the other nearly tripping over nothing as he was approaching him. “Be careful,” He said in a hoarse voice.

“I’m careful!” Baekhyun pouted. He was relieved he did not drop the glass because this was the last coffee they had in their house and his husband was craving for it since morning. He would panic if it did slip from his hands.

The taller took his coffee first and placed it on the ground before pulling the other down slowly, allowing him to sit on his lap and making sure he was feeling comfortable. He also made sure the blanket he was using to warm himself up was covering him too; both wrapped in it.

“Drink it before it gets cold,” Baekhyun whispered in concern, taking the warm cup in his hand, blowing on it a little, and helping his husband to drink it carefully. He could not take his eyes off him as he sipped from his coffee; not when his face was pale, and his hair was gradually losing its red color.

They were sitting at their house rooftop under the dim stars in the sky, weak against the gust of wind blowing at their direction, making them shiver at its coldness. Not the darkness or even the wind could stop them from having their last moment together. It was a promise—a promise to cuddle on the rooftop, chat, drink coffee, and stargaze before their world could collapse.

It was not what they wanted to see at night; their world being taken over by cruel humans who thought they were monsters, a huge threat to them, so they destroyed the tree of life—their source of power and life, and the one that had kept them alive for eternity.

However, they were defeated shortly after the attack happened. Their kind would surely become extinct very soon.

Their powers—fire and light—had been used to fight the enemies until the end, until there was only a few remaining left that allowed them to spend one last day together, in each other’s presence.

“You’ve stared at me for too long,” Chanyeol spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts and smiling at him sweetly. His husband was startled at first, for speaking suddenly, then noticed that the cup he was holding turned empty.

He put it down and sighed. “M-My favorite person in the whole world is so handsome and I can’t stop staring at him.” While it was true that his husband was his favorite and was handsome, it was not the real reason for spacing out.

And his husband knew him for so long—thirty years—to know that he was lying, but he did not speak about it further, considering the situation they were in; their heads were filled with worries and sorrow.

“Come here.” Chanyeol wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to his chest and nuzzled his hair, sniffing the relaxing vanilla scent before scrunching his nose when strands of hair tickled him. He kissed his nape twice causing Baekhyun to giggle adorably at the ticklish feeling on his sensitive spot and that brought a smile to his face, sighing at his giggles that sounded like music to his ears. He would miss that for sure.

“Your hair is getting darker,” He remarked, using one hand to comb his hair with his fingers while his other hand was squeezing Baekhyun’s hand.

“I don’t have much power left within me,” Baekhyun responded while playing with his husband’s fingers and touched their gold wedding band, his eyes watering at the flashback of their wedding day playing in his head. One of his favorite days.

“I will love you, cherish you, and be with you until the end of time,” Chanyeol whispered to him a line from his wedding vows in his ear after seeing him touching their wedding bands then cupped his wet face, tilting his head to him, and leaned down to kiss his lips.

Their kiss was soft and slow that tasted like coffee from the taller’s mouth mixed with salty tears that were streaming down their faces. They kissed like it was their last kiss. They kissed and held each other tightly while crying at the thought of separating. They kissed and hoped that this would not be their last time seeing each other.

They hoped to meet again in another world, to love each other again.

The sound of a helicopter nearby made them pull away and immediately hugged each other in fear as they lowered their heads, hoping they would not get caught. Their hearts were racing in their chest and their heartbeats could almost be heard while they waited for the sound of the helicopter to disappear. They never liked the terrifying technology from the human world

Their world was only green, colorful, peaceful, and safe. But now, it was gloomy, filled with terror, painted with red and black, and echoes of people screaming in agony could be heard from this distance; they were screams of desperation to live. Not even the fairy lights above the never-ending darkness in the sky that had always shone their world, even in tough times, could light up their world at this time—everything was gone.

“I’m so cold…” Chanyeol muttered while pulling his husband closer to him, hugging him even tighter, and closed his eyes as he hid his face in the crook of his neck.

“Baby look at me,” Baekhyun turned to the side to cup the other’s face with his trembling hands and waited for him to open his eyes. It hurt him to see his husband, who had the power of fire, feeling this cold as ice. His body used to be warm, always, and he would keep them warm using his power all the time.

A sigh of relief escaped his mouth when he opened his eyes slightly, giving him the weakest smile too. “D-Don’t close your eyes on m-me now!” He sounded scared to lose him now. He was not ready, yet. He had not shown him his surprise—the last thing he wanted to do for him.

Chanyeol’s vision was blurry most of the time, his body was becoming weaker as the time went by, and he couldn’t speak a lot, but if he had a little time left he would use the rest of his energy to tell the love of his life how much he loved him, and he did. “I love you so much.” He kept repeating the same thing all over again, staring at his lover with eyes full of adoration.

“You were extremely charming when I met you… and you still are,” He added and tagged some of his white hair behind his ear, admiring the beauty of the person carrying the power of light. “You’re still as bright as before even when they took our powers away because that’s who you are… someone who doesn’t need to use their power to light up my world… our world together…”

Baekhyun bit his lower lip and leaned closer to his face to press their foreheads together, inhaling each other’s scents, and focusing on the sound of their heartbeats instead of the sound of destruction nearing them.

“I have one last gift for you…” He pulled away and pecked his lips before turning to face the front with the other drawing him closer to back hug him again. “Look at the sky…” He whispered, pointing at the sky while glancing at Chanyeol who put his chin on his shoulder, staring at the direction he was pointing at.

Some stars were glowing more than the others and Baekhyun had his eyes on one that looked like it was staring upon them. He stretched his arm higher as if he was reaching for their star—the star that he claimed for themselves—and his lips trembled, choking on his sobs at the pain of what had kept him alive being transferred to their star that was slowly transforming into a brilliant pearl, burning brighter and stronger than anything.

When he was done using all his power to create this beautiful gift for his loving husband, his arm dropped to the ground and he could no longer feel his limbs. His eyes were able to witness his own lovely creation before they were welled up with tears that felt cold on his pale skin, preventing him from seeing the flaming red sparks around their house.

There were monsters setting houses on fire, bad fire, including theirs. Unlike theirs, Chanyeol’s fire was not the same; he used his power for good only. “That’s amazing, I love you, I love you so much, sweetheart, thank you,” He whispered his last words into his ear as he used the remaining energy in his body to keep them both warm.

“I-I l-love you too…” Baekhyun sobbed while trying his hardest to move his head to at least kiss him goodbye, but he could not move an inch, so he sighed deeply and gazed at the stars for the last time. 

Their star illuminated the darkness surrounding them, reassuring them, letting them know they did well, to rest peacefully, and let those fears crumble to dust because they had already fulfilled each other’s wishes.

A weak smile plastered on his face as he closed his eyes slowly while the other’s arms loosened up around him and he could no longer feel him breathing into his neck.

Their motionless warm bodies were pressed into each other.

From the moment they met **until the end** …

No one could tear them apart.

_“Baekhyunnie, my mom told me my power is fire! I’ll keep us both safe and warm!”_

_“Oh! I am light! I will make sure our world stays sparkly forever!”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried my best to write this huhu I would appreciate it if you leave a nice comment ;;3;; or you can message me on twitter @bohochan! Thank you for reading!


End file.
